Rights of the Dalaranian People
The Rights of the Dalaranian People are the rights that all people in Dalaran, whether they are citizens or not, have. These rights may not be suspended and cannot be impeded upon by anyone representing the Magocracy of Dalaran. Rights Right to an Attorney Any and all defendents in any trial taking place under a magistrate of Dalaran must be provided with an attorney by the Magocracy of Dalaran. The defendent may waive this right. Freedom of Speech All citizens of Dalaran have to right to speak freely as freedom of speech is important to the free flow of debate. Freedom of Speech has also been interpreted as freedom of expression. Freedom of Speech does not protect against speech that would cause panic or harm. Habeas Corpus Any person arrested or detained in any Dalaranian jurisdiction has to be told of their charges within an hour or be released. Right to Assemble The people of Dalaran has the right to assemble and peacfully protest provided they do so in a safe and unobstructive way. Right to Petition The people of Dalaran have the right to petition the Kirin Tor for grievances. Freedom of Press Provides for a free press not impeded upon by the Kirin Tor. Right to a Trial All peoples arrested in Dalaran have the right to a trial and have the right to confront any and all evidence against them. Right to Humane Treatment All peoples arrested or detained in Dalaran have the right to humane treatment under the Kirin Tor. They are to be fed properly, given time to clean themselves, and be allowed books to read provided they pose no security threat. The use of torture by any Kirin Tor is strictly prohibited. Double Jeopardy No person can be tried for the same crime more than once. What is a Person? A person (plural: people) is defined in Dalaranian law as a being that can reason at the level of a human and exhibit signs of free will. There have been several legal precedents that have established that certain species are allowed to benefit from the Rights of the Dalaranian People. Magocracy of Dalaran vs. Ichoron Ichoron was arrested and convicted for murder. The prosecution tried to get her thrown in a regular holding cell in the Violet Hold. The defense successful argued that she was entitled to the Rights of the Dalaranian People and therefore should be given humane treatment. Ichoron was given a special containment hold in the cell that included water.Magocracy of Dalaran vs Ichoron established that mid to high ranking unbound elementals were, under Dalaranian law, people. Magocracy of Dalaran vs Xevozz Xevozz was arrested for arcane weapons dealing and aiding the Burning Legion. The Ministry of Justice originally claimed that due to the Etheral's lack of a corporeal form, they were not entitled to the Rights of the people. Magistrate Nillan Finklewhiz ruled against the Ministry and struck down the Ministry's ruling. Magocracy of Dalaran vs Erekem Erekem was arrested and convicted for attempted assassination of a member of the Council of Six. The prosecution claimed that arakkoa were not entitled to the Rights of the Dalaranian People. The magistrate disagreed and established that arakkoa were entitled to equal protect under the law. Magocracy of Dalaran vs Zuramat Zuramat was arrested after he killed several Kirin Tor magi. It was ruled by the Ministry of Justice that,like demons, voidwalkers were not entitled to the Rights of the Dalaranian People. That rulling was upheld by Magistrate Grenda Babbleese. Magocracy of Dalaran vs Nirlak Earthbreaker Nirlak Earthbreaker was an Iron Dwarf arrested for trespassing on Dalaranian lands during the War against the Lich King. The Ministry of Defense argued that Mister Earthbreaker was an machine and not entitled to the Rights of the Dalaranian People. Magistrate Babbleese ruled that Mister Earthbreaker demonstrated free will and therefore was entitled to the Rights of the Dalaranian People. Magocracy of Dalaran vs Gorethak Bonesnap Gorethak Bonesnap was a Dwarven Death Knight arrested on twenty-two counts of murder. The Ministry of Justice argued that as Mister Bonsnap was undead he was not entitled to the rights of the Dalaranian People and was not entitled to a trial. The Magistrate dismissed that argument and clarified that undead are only not entitled to the rights when they are proven to be of a low rank. Liches, Death Knights, and other ranking undead members or undead with their free will intact, e.i. the Forsaken, are entitled to the Rights. Mister Bonesnap lost his trial. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Laws of Dalaran